


Adventures in the woods

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: armin arlert tribute week 2018 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: A small peek into Armin's immagination





	Adventures in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> armin tribute week day four adventure

Water? Check. Map? Check. Compass? Check. Phone for emergencies? Double check. Everything he needed was right there in his backpack. Just an afternoon out to explore the woods behind his house. Not that he really needed a map or compass, it never hurt to have one when you went exploring, and Armin knew that pretty well.

However, once he entered the woods, no longer was he in the woods. He was in a mystical land full of danger and adventure at every corner. Rainbows covered the sky while Unicorns danced and skillfully evaded dragons. Armin hid behind rocks and trees every time a dragon flew over head. That was necessary to his own survival. He knew that and practiced it.

He had no weapons, only his wit. A quick sip of water and he was moving around again. He knew how to evade the dangers of the land. Ogres had bad eyesight, so just standing still was enough for them. The trolls were much to slow, running was the best option. The pixies were somewhat more dangerous, but simply giving them some water would in-debt them to you. That was important.

No one else traveled freely on these plains spare a brave few adventurers and knights. That was fine with Armin, those towns and the town folk could be fearful, it was for a good reason.

The beasts could easily take anyone down if one was not careful. He stopped by a river to play with the little spirits that lived there. Checking his compass, he followed the needle towards the abandoned castle of the old wise wizard. The books and knowledge he left behind were all Armin needed to unite the land once more and make things safe again.

Just as he was reaching for the door, his phone alarm went off. It was fifteen minutes to dinner.

He turned around and headed home, there was always tomorrow.


End file.
